This Is Too Much
by einselhyuri
Summary: Aku tidak tahu ternyata bisa sesakit ini... Hinata... Ini Keterlaluan... A Prekuel untuk " A Little Too Much"
1. Chapter 1

This Is Too Much

Menerangkan : Manga NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Peringatan : TYPO, OOC, dll

* * *

 **3 Tahun 4 hari**

"Aku tidak tahu Sakura. Dia tidak menelponku sejak hmm… entahlah!"

Aku mengigit bibir menahan senyum sambil memperhatikan kening bertaut Naruto yang tengah sibuk mengecek telpon genggamnya karena pertanyaanku barusan. Aku bertanya tentang bagaimana kabar tunangannya. Aku terkikik pelan sambil menyeruput minumanku, meliriknya geli saat matanya sedikit melebar ketika sepertinya sudah menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"Empat hari…" bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri, sepertinya takjub tidak percaya. Keningku ikut bekerut, masa dia baru sadar?

"Heh.. tidak heran beberapa hari ini aku merasa begitu damai…!" Ucapnya terdengar santai… aku hanya menghela napas dan menatapnya datar ketika mendengar itu. Masa sih Naruto..?

Kami sedang makan siang bersama di sebuah rumah makan yang di rekomendasikan seorang kawan. Ramen di tempat ini sangat terkenal, katanya banyak orang yang datang jauh-jauh dari seberang benua hanya untuk mencicipinya. Dan tentu saja seorang pencinta ramen seperti Naruto tidak akan pernah melewatkannya.

"Apa kau harus menunggunya menelpon untuk memberimu kabar keadaannya?" Aku memutar bola mata menatapnya bosan sambil meniup kepulan kuah ramen dihadapanku. Siapa yang tidak tahu seberapa besar ego seorang Naruto Uzumaki…? Dia tidak akan pernah mengakui seberapa ia perduli.

"Telpon lah dia, tanya bagaimana keadaannya!" Aku menasehatinya bak induk ayam, kebiasaan lama yang begitu susah hilang. Naruto selalu berkata kebiasaanku ini sangat menyebalkan, ia selalu berkata kalau dia bukan anakku yang perlu ku ajari dalam semua hal.

Naruto hanya mendengus kemudian memasukkan kembali telpon genggamnya ke dalam kantong kemeja yang ia kenakan. Menegaskan padaku kalau ia tidak akan melakukan sesuai nasehatku. Dasar Naruto, ia tipe yang tidak suka membuat dirinya seolah menurut pada pendapat orang lain.

"Bagaimana denganmu…? Sudah menemukan tempat yang pas untuk tinggal?" ucapnya mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Yah.. akhirnnya aku menemukan tempat yang menurutku paling strategis." Aku tersenyum simpul berharap tidak menunjukkan lelahku padanya, aku mengingat kembali bagaimana perjuanganku untuk bisa sampai disini. Pindah ke negeri ini bukan perkara mudah untukku, begitu banyak yang harus ku korbankan. Tapi setidaknya dengan begini aku bisa membuka hidup baru disini, jauh dari masa lalu. Jauh dari Sasuke…

"Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa membantumu mencari tempat tinggal dan lainnya Sakura!" Naruto terlihat benar-benar menyesal. Aku mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku sambil tersenyum kecil, justru merasa tidak enak karena membuatnya merasa seperti itu. Ia sudah melakukan begitu banyak untuk membantuku hingga detik ini.

"Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu Naruto, kau sudah sangat banyak membantuku. Dari mulai mengepak dan pengiriman barang sampai dengan tiket pesawat dan membayar tempat tinggalku. Apa lagi yang bisa kuminta darimu?" Ucapku dengan wajah penuh terimakasih dan sedikit perasaan tidak enak.

"Itulah yang harusnya dilakukan oleh seorang sahabat!" tukasnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Ku perhatikan entah disadarinya atau tidak Naruto kembali mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya dari kantong kemudian meletakkannya disisi mangkuk ramennya yang mengepul hangat. Matanya sesekali menatap lekat benda itu.

"Aku akan membayarnya kembali Naruto, ingat itu!" aku berkata lantang. Tidak ingin menerima semua bantuannya ini begitu saja. Ia hanya terkekeh mengangguk menanggapi perkataanku. Aku sudah berkata padanya kalau aku akan membayar semua dengan mencicilnya.

"Ya… aku tahu, babak belurpun aku tidak akan bisa meyakinkan mu sebaliknya!" sambil mengucapkan itu kulihat Naruto kembali melirik layar telepon genggamnya yang masih hitam gelap, tidak menunjukkan apapun. Aku mengulum senyum melihat tingkahnya. Naruto begitu gelisah, ingin rasanya mengucapkan itu kedepan wajahnya, tapi ku urungkan niatku karena itu hanya akan membuat dia menyangkalnya mati-matian. Perasaan cinta-bencinya pada Hinata adalah sesuatu yang selalu membuatku tersenyum kecil.

" _Hallo, Sakura…, Maaf mengganggumu pagi-pagi buta begini."_ Tiba-tiba benakku memutar sebuah kalimat yang hampir kulupakan. Keganjilan nada suara lembut pelan yang tidak biasa kudengar dari 'sosok itu' membuat kalimat ini semakin terdengar mengawang, seperti mimpi.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hinata tahu kan kalau kau sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis dan bukannya sedang berlibur denganku?" ucapku ketakutan baru saja menyadari. Kebetulan punya tujuan yang sama membuat kami berangkat bersama empat hari yang lalu. Kemudian berpisah dibandara menuju tempat tujuan kami masing-masing, Naruto tidak bisa banyak membantuku selain bantuan materi karena dia juga punya banyak urusan disini.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat khawatir. Nafsu makanku mendadak hilang saat benakku memutar kembali kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Perasaan tidak enak membuncah di dasar perutku, saat pelan-pelan baru bisa menyadari maksud kata-kata Hinata yang menelponku di pagi buta.

"Kenapa…? Apa dia menelponmu? Apa Hinata marah-marah padamu? Astaga aku harusnya tahu ini akan terjadi, Hinata diam mencurigakan seperti ini pasti ada apa-apanya!" Naruto meletakkan sumpitnya juga karena melihat reaksiku.

"Tidak.. Tidak Naruto! Dia sama sekali tidak melakukan itu." Sergahku cepat dengan mata membulat. Naruto menghemuskan napas lega.

"Hanya saja, iya pasti akan selalu tahu entah bagaimana. Aku hanya tidak ingin ia salah paham kepada kita." Ucapku mengerutkan kening.

" _Tolong bukalah matamu….! Lihatlah dia… , lihat bagaimana pengorbanannya untukmu."_ Harusnya aku tahu… oh tuhan nada bicara itu tidak seperti nada bicara penuh kebencian yang biasa ia tujukan padaku. Hinata terdengar begitu lelah dan putus asa.

"Jangan mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak perlu." Naruto mengabaikan kata-kataku begitu saja.

"Jangan begitu Naruto!" aku mendelik tidak setuju, semakin panik.

"Kau harus lebih perhatian, Hinata itu sensitif!" Aku harap ketakutanku tidak terbukti.

"Seperti yang kau katakan," ucap Naruto kearahku.

"Walau bagaimanapun dia akan tahu, jadi untuk apa repot-repot memberikan kabar?" ia mulai mengangkat sumpit untuk menyeruput ramennya yang sempat terabaikan. Hanya Hinata yang bisa membuat Naruto kehilangan nafsu makannya seperti tadi bahkan walaupun itu adalah ramen kesukaanya.

"Akan berbeda ceritanya kalau itu ia dengar dari mulutmu sendiri Naruto…"aku menatap Naruto nanar berharap dia segera menelpon tunangannya untuk menjernihkan kesalah pahaman yang kucurigai saat ini tengah terjadi tapi ia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, mengabaikan.

"Dia akan tahu dari detektif sewaannya, selama ini aku tidak pernah punya privasi Sakura!" ucap Naruto menghirup makanannya santai, tidak tahu kalau aku tengah dilanda kepanikan. Justru itulah yang sedang ku khawatirkan saat ini. Bagaimana kalau Hinata berikir yang tidak-tidak karena laporan salah dari detektif swastanya itu?

"Hinata sama sekali tidak menghormati ruang pribadiku. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak kesal kalau akan selalu ada dua pasang mata yang membuatku selalu merasa diawasi!" Ucap Naruto cemberut. Keposesifan Hinata memang selalu ia keluhkan pada kami, kawan-kawannya.

"Itu karena dia sangat mencintaimu Naruto!" Ucapku membela gadis berambut indigo itu, pelan-pelan tertunduk saat kata-kata Hinata kembali terngiang ditelingaku.

"Sudah sejak lama sekali!" Aku berucap menambahkan, pelan, tidak fokus, ketakutan saat semakin mengingat jernih kata-kata Hinata yang kudengar sambil setengah tidur waktu itu.

" _Kau sudah tidak adil padanya Sakura! Kau tidak seharusnya memanfaatkan kebaikan hatinya seperti itu…!"_ Mataku berair, hatiku sakit saat kecurigaanku semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Naruto… maafkan aku…!" Aku menahan tangis ketika mangatakannya. Wajah marah Hinata yang menahan tangis kembali terlintas dibenakku, aku sangat sering melihat raut itu. Kebenciannya padaku itu…. Oh betapa aku sangat ingin ia sadar bahwa semua itu tidak beralasan. Tapi lihatlah sekarang apa yang kulakukan… aku kembali bergantung pada Naruto. Maafkan aku… tanpa kusadari aku selalu berada diantara kalian.

"Baiklah…! Cukup sudah!" Naruto meletakkan kasar sumpitnya ke atas meja. Aku mengangkat wajah dan mendapati Naruto tengah manatapku serius.

"Apa yang dikatakannya kali ini padamu..?" Rahangnya mengerat marah. "Aku tahu ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu saat ini Sakura!"

"Hinata kan…? " Matanya menyipit menatapku, menantangku untuk mengatakan sebaliknya hanya agar dia bisa mengetahui aku tengah berbohong.

"Apa ia berkata kasar…? Memaki…? Mengancam..? Katakan Sakura!" Naruto menuntut jawabanku gusar.

Naruto selalu menomor satukanku. Ia selalu merasa khawatir untukku, menjagaku dengan sangat baik. Memastikan aku selalu punya kawan saat Sasuke membuatku patah. Aku memandang lekat mata biru Naruto yang terlihat khawatir. Ia pasti takut aku kembali mendengar makian dan cacian yang sebelum ini selalu dilancarkan Hinata padaku setiap kali ia merasa tidak aman dan cemburu padaku. Sebenarnya Hinata melalukan itu hanya karena ia terlalu mencintai Naruto, aku sungguh sangat mengerti itu sejak dulu. Itulah kenapa aku tetap bertahan dan memaklumi semua kelakuannya selama itu tidak menyakitiku secara fisik. Dan bagiku yang sudah tumbuh bersama Naruto sejak bayi sikap Hinata ini begitu kekanak-kanakan.

"Tidak Naruto…! Sama sekali tidak!" Tapi sebenarnya ia menelpon hanya karena mengkhawatirkanmu, ia menelpon karena ia ingin aku tahu… mataku seperti baru benar-benar terbuka.

" _Selama ini Naruto selalu mencintaimu…!"_ Suara Hinata begetar… seperti orang yang sudah begitu lelah dan kepayahan. Selama ini kami semua selalu menganggap kecemburuan Hinata padaku yang berlebihan ini sangat tidak masuk akal dan tidak beralasan. Hapir semua kawan kami menentang hubungan Naruto. Kawan laki-laki kami menganggapnya aneh, sedangkan kawan wanita kami menganggap Hinata itu angkuh. Tapi...

"Hinata Benar…!" Aku menggigit bibir menahan tangis.

"Sakura…! Katakan apa yang sudah dilakukan Hinata padamu?" Naruto berbisik lembut membujukku, nada berat dan rasa bersalah kental menguntai pertanyaan itu.

"Aku sudah tidak adil padamu Naruto…, Maafkan aku..!" Aku tertunduk malu. Sekian ratus kali Naruto selalu ada untukku, sekian juta kali kalimatnya selalu menenangkanku. Aku harusnya tahu,.. tidak..tidak… sebenarnya aku sudah lama merasakannya, naluriku bilang kau sudah jatuh cinta. Hanya saja tidak ingin mengakuinya, karena hubungan persahabatan ini begitu berharga, aku tidak ingin membuat hubungan kami berubah. Aku tidak menyadari kalau hal ini mungkin menyakitinya, tidak ingin mengakui kalau aku menyakiti Naruto dan juga…. Hinata maafkan aku.

" _Berikanlah sebuah kesempatan untuknya…"_ Itu adalah kalimat terakhir gadis itu sebelum ia memutuskan sambungan… Air mataku mengalir semakin deras. Naruto terlihat sangat khawatir, ia menggerutu tentang tindakan Hinata yang kelewatan. Menebak dan menerka salah situasi saat ini. Tissu putih segera menyapu pipi berairku dengan lembut.

"Hinata itu agak tidak stabil Sakura, tolong maafkanlah dia…! Aku akan mengingatkannya agar tidak mengganggumu lagi.. berhentilah menangis, apapun yang dikatakannya sebenarnya dia tidak bermaksud begitu!" untaian kata maaf terus ia suarakan atas nama Hinata.

Kelabatan ingatan wajah Naruto yang khawatir serta ketulusannya menjagaku terus beruntai membuatku semakin tergugu dalam tangis. Berapa banyak aku sudah menyakiti pria ini?

"Hinata tidak marah ataupun memaki Naruto.." Aku meraih tangannya yang sibuk mengusap air mataku, menghentikan gerakannya. Naruto menatapku nanar, berusaha mengerti apa maksudku sebenarnya, kenapa aku bereaksi seperti ini. Ia kebingungan.

Haruskah aku memulai..? Apakah aku bisa membuka hati untuknya..? Aku tahu Naruto sangat menyayangiku. Dia tidak akan pernah menyakitiku, tapi…

" _Sebuah kesempatan untuknya…!"_ suara memelas Hinata kembali terdengar. Apa dia sudah merelakan Naruto untukku? Laki-laki yang selama ini sudah diperjuangkannya setengah mati ini? Tapi kenapa…?

"Haruskah kita mencoba Naruto..?" ucapku hilang arah, hatiku berkata menegurku, ragu. Mata Naruto melebar mendengar pertanyaanku. Ia menyentak tangannya dari genggamanku.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Sakura?" Ia menatapku heran, seperti ketakutan. Sesungguhnya mungkin sudah mengerti dan bisa menebak apa maksudku.

"Apa kau ingin mencoba bersamaku..? Sebagai keka.."

"Hentikan…!" Bentaknya memotong kata-kataku, aku menggigit bibir terdiam menatap mata birunya yang menatapku kecewa.

"Cukup…! Apapun yang ingin kau katakan ini kumohon hentikan…" Ia menunduk dan memijat pelipisnya.

"Untuk semua yang sudah kau lakukan untukku Naruto,seharusnya aku sada…"

"Sakura….!" Ia mendelik kearahku. " Demi tuhan, setan apapun yang merasukimu sekarang kumohon hentikan…!" Akupun diam, tidak berani lagi mengatakan apapun.

"Aku akan segera menikah Sakura….! Hanya tinggal sebentar lagi… " Ia menatapku dengan senyum kecil dibibirnya. Aku mengangguk cepat menanggapi. Didalam hati bersyukur pada reaksi Naruto, entah mengapa aku merasa sangat lega.

"Kurasa mengasihaniku sekarang sudah agak sedikit terlambat!" Mendengar kalimatnya itu aku langsung membuka mulut bermaksud menyangkal, aku tidak mengasihaninya…!

"Tidak..! Dengarkan aku…" Ia mengangkat telapak tangannya kedepanku, mengisyaratkan agar aku tidak menyelanya.

"Kita… " ucapnya sambil menggerakkan telunjukknya padaku dan dadanya sendiri, mengisyaratkan sesuatu diantara kami "..tidak akan berhasil!" kemudian ia terkekeh pelan.

"Menurutku orang yang paling cocok untukmu memang adalah Sasuke." Aku mengerutkan kening cemberut mendengar kata-katanya, aku tidak setuju.

"Dia memang terkadang sangat brengsek… tapi dia sangat mencintaimu, dia bisa melawan separuh dunia hanya untuk bisa bersamamu." Ucapnya dengan wajah penuh pengertian. Aku membuang muka, menolak mendengarkan pembelaan Naruto untuk Sasuke.

"Apa kau tahu, ia bekerja di lima tempat kerja sampingan yang berbeda agar bisa membeli tiket dan menyusulmu kemari. Mikoto Baa-san membekukan semua rekening dan kartu kreditnya…!" Aku membelalak menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Kau memberitahukan padanya tentang keberadaanku?" Ucapku kesal pada Naruto yang hanya mengangguk menjawabku. Kenapa Sasuke malakukan itu..? Padahal aku sudah berusaha sejauh ini untuk pergi dari hidupnya.

"Tidak ada perusahaan yang berani menerimanya bekerja karena takut pada kekuasaan Uchiha… Sasuke yang malang!" Naruto terkekeh setengah menikmati penderitaan rekannya itu. Kenapa dia melakukan itu..? Padahal aku sudah berusaha menjaganya agar tidak mengalami ini. Sasuke..? Padahal aku sudah pergi sejauh ini.

"Aku tidak akan bisa melakukan hal seperti itu untukmu Sakura…!" ucap Naruto lembut. Kemudian sambil menggeleng, ia meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Mungkin aku tidak cukup mencintaimu untuk bisa lebih memilihmu dibandingkan keluarga dan kenyamanan yang kumiliki sekarang."

"Lagi pula… Ada seseorang yang tidak akan pernah bisa merelakanku." Ia menatap layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan wajah cantik Hinata yang tersenyum anggun sangat dekat nyaris menempel disisi potret wajahnya sendiri. Hal yang lamat-lamat ku ingat pernah ia keluhkan padaku, bagaimana Hinata memaksanya untuk menjadikan potret mereka sebagai halaman depan tampilan telpon genggamnya.

"Aku punya seseorang yang memerlukanku…!" Aku tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, Ya… sesungguhnya kalau ia mau, Naruto bisa saja mengganti foto itu dengan tema lainnya.

"Dia akan benar-benar gila kalau aku meninggalkannya Sakura!" Ia menghela napas lelah seolah pasrah. Tapi aku bisa melihat senyum yang sangat kecil di ujung bibirnya. Jari-jarinya melayang ringan menyentuh potret gadis itu.

Aku baru sadar, dia tidak menggantinya bukan karena ia tidak bisa menggantinya, tapi karena ia tidak ingin melakukannya. Entahlah... dia mungkin belum benar-benar menyadarinya, tapi aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Hei… Apakah tadi Naruto Uzumaki baru saja menolakku…?

Tanpa kusadari aku mulai tertawa kecil sambil memandangi Naruto, lagi-lagi benakku memberikan kilasan masa lalu yang semakin membuatku tersadar.

" _Kau tahu tentang ini..?"_ Saat Itu Naruto terlihat sangat kecewa padaku ketika aku memberitahunya kalau aku sudah mengetahui niat Sasuke yang akan mempersunting Hinata agar ia bisa memenangkan tampuk kepemimpinan Uchiha.

Malam itu Naruto datang ke apartemenku dengan niat mengadukan tindakan Sasuke padaku, dengan kalimat penuh makian kebencian pada Sasuke ia menceritakan sumber kemarahannya yang sayangnya aku sebenarnya sudah mengetahuinya. Saat itu aku dan Sasuke sudah sangat putus asa, aku ingin bisa bersama dengan pria yang kucintai bagaimana pun caranya. Meski itu harus menjadi seorang wanita simpanan pria beristri. Keluarga Sasuke selalu menghalangi dan menolak kebersamaan kami, satu-satunya cara agar kami bisa bersama adalah dengan Sasuke menjadi CEO perusahaan keluarganya yang akan membuatnya bisa melakukan apa saja tanpa harus mengikuti perintah dari siapapun.

Itu adalah kali pertama Naruto meneriakiku dan mengatakan aku bodoh serta tidak berperasaan. Aku memohon dikakinya agar dia bisa merelakan Hinata untuk di nikahi Sasuke. Aku berupaya mengajukan alasan dengan mengatakan tidak akan banyak yang berubah, bahwa pernikahan ini hanyalah pernikahan kontrak sampai Sasuke bisa mencapai tujuannya. Aku memohon agar dia bisa menunggu 1 tahun saja, dan semuanya akan kembali normal. Lagi pula, kami semua masih bisa berhubungan seperti sebelumnya, aku dan Sasuke juga Hinata dan Naruto.

" _Apa kau sudah sinting…?"_ Makian Naruto padaku masih segar terngiang. Mendengar penjelasanku ia justru semakin marah, bahkan sampai mencengkram bahuku kemudian mengguncang keras tubuhku dengan wajah garangnya.

" _1 Tahun Sakura…! Mereka akan hidup bersama selama 1 tahun. Menikah, hidup serumah… makan bersama, atau bahkan siapa tahu.. mungkin saja mereka harus tidur seranjang. Apa kau yakin mereka tidak akan berubah…?"_ Secubit kekhawatiran memang menggangguku ketika itu, tangan Naruto yang gemetar memegangi bahuku, serta sorot mata ketakutannya tidak bisa ku abaikan begitu saja. Tapi karena aku sudah sangat terdesak aku tetap bersikeras. Aku meyakinkannya kalau cintaku dan Sasuke tidak akan berubah, bahwa Naruto tidak perlu khawatir karena alasan Hinata menyetujui pernikahan ini adalah agar dia bisa menarik perhatian dan cinta Naruto. Aku terus memohon dan mengiba padanya… menangis dan meraung agar ia bisa mengerti keadaan kami, meminta agar dia bisa berbesar hati seperti Hinata.

Tapi saat mendengarnya Naruto justru tetawa histeris sambil berkata, _"Dan disinilah aku….hahahaha… mengira saat ini aku sedang melindungimu dari kemungkinan merasa terluka akibat keegoisan Sasuke dan Hinata… Aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata justru kau…. Sakura… aku tidak bisa percaya ini. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa melakukan ini…?"_ Mata Naruto terlihat sangat sedih ketika menyatakannya.

" _Aku sudah menyakitinya…. Sakura kau tidak tahu apa yang sudah kulakukan pada Hinata karena ini…!"_ Naruto meringis sakit membuat tangisku hari itu meledak. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada Hinata, dan sama sekali tidak berani menanyakannya. Namun aku sedikit lega karena sepertinya tidak ada yang berubah, Hinata masih bersikap sama seperti biasanya, ia masih menempel pada Naruto sampai dengan hari keberangkatan kami empat hari yang lalu pun ku lihat mereka masih bertengkar lewat telpon seperti biasanya. Tapi keabsenan Hinata empat hari ini dan telpon dipagi buta itu membuatku takut. Aku takut kalau Hinata menyimpulkan dan melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuat kami semua menyesal.

" _Maaf Sakura…. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan Sasuke menikahi Hinata…!"_ Meski Naruto pernah mengatakan akan melakukan apa saja demi kebahagianku, ketika itu tidak perduli seberapa banyak aku memohon ia justru terus menolak sampai akhir. Juga jangan lupakan Sasuke yang terpaksa harus menggunakan kaca mata hitam selama seminggu karena biru lebam akibat tonjokan Naruto dimata kanannya.

"Dia itu drama queen..."Aku tersentak mendengar Naruto melanjutkan racauannya, berisi keluhan dan kekesalannya... yang saat kuingat-ingat lagi memang selalu tentang Hinata.

Hinata... Kau mungkin salah...

Naruto Uzumaki... sepertinya telah jatuh cinta….

Tapi bukan lagi padaku...

* * *

Apa yang sudah kulakukan...? #histeris...

"Siapa kau ibu ?" aja belum update dan sekarang sudah posting multi chap lagi...?

Tolong ampuni Hyuri... entah kenapa habis baca review di "A Little Too Much" Hyuri langsung lancar ngetik chapter ini...

Ya ampooonnn... 15 menit jadi and langsung posting deh... hedeh...

Semoga suka ya... :)


	2. Chapter 2

This Is Too Much

Menerangkan : Manga NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Peringatan : TYPO, OOC, dll

* * *

3 Tahun 10 hari

Bos ku adalah pria yang tampan. Oh.. jangan percaya kata-kataku barusan, ku ralat, dia itu sangat-sangat-sangat tampan. Aku bisa meleleh dalam sekali lirikan. Mata biru, rambut pirang dipangkas pendek, tubuh tinggi tegap berotot, gaya berpakaiannya yang cool, kulit gelapnya yang humm sexy… astaga imanku benar-benar diuji bekerja ditempat ini. Dulu dia adalah salah satu motivasi terbesarku saat melamar kerja di perusahaan ini, ku dengar dia sedang mencari seorang sekertaris baru, awalnya bingung juga kenapa posisi yang sangat menguntungkan seperti itu bisa mendadak kosong. Tapi ku abaikan, ku anggap tuhan sudah menjawab semua doaku selama ini. Mungkin aku kebanyakan membaca novel romantis tentang cinta yang bersemi antara bos dan sekertarisnya, hahaha… waktu itu kupikir akan semudah itu menggodanya.

Tapi rupanya tidak… well dia sudah punya tunangan, nenek sihir bernama Hinata Hyuga. Itu lah kesan pertamaku saat pertama kali bertemu wanita itu.

" _Make-up mu terlalu tebal, memangnya kau pikir tempat ini club apa..? Kau ini mau bekerja atau mau berpesta sih?"_ Sapaan perkenalan diriku dihari pertamaku bekerja mendapat jawaban sebuah kalimat seperti ini.

" _Rok mu terlalu pendek… mulai besok pakailah rok yang panjangnya ada di bawah lututmu!"_ waktu itu ia mengatakan ini sambil berkacak pinggang di depan meja kerjaku. WTF...?

" _Kancingkan kemejamu dengan benar..! Memangnya siapa yang mau kau goda dengan belahan dada huh…?"_ hari itu aku tidak menyangka akan dipermalukan di depan semua rekan kerjaku.

" _Ku dengar matamu minus ya..? Kalau begitu pakai kaca mata saja jangan pakai contact lens.."_ dan terkadang dia bisa menjadi benar-benar absurb.

Akkhhhh….. kalau saja aku tidak memandang gaji besar yang kudapat, mungkin aku sudah lama angkat kaki dari sini. Dia selalu ikut campur, posesif, obsesif, kudengar dia mengidap gangguan kejiwaan. Pokoknya tidak ada hal baik yang ku dengar tentang wanita ini, orang-orang dikantor ini memanggilnya Medusa. Sekali saja dia mendapati kau melirik Naruto dengan cara berbeda maka tamatlah riwayatmu. Yah… punya tunangan sekaliber Naruto Uzumaki mungkin memang akan membuatmu begitu, kau harus menumbuhkan cakar dan taring untuk menjaga wilayah kekuasaanmu.

Ia adalah putri seorang pemegang saham terbesar perusahaan ini, penyumbang modal terbanyak. Putri manja yang arogan kiraku saat itu. Tetapi semakin kesini aku semakin mengenal wanita ini. Ruanganku dan Naruto hanya berbatas sebuah pembatas ruangan kertas antik seharga 10 tahun gajiku, itu lah yang membuatku mau tidak mau menjadi bisa menguping hubungan pribadi mereka. Itu bukan salahku ya, kalau aku bisa mendengar teriakan-teriakan pertengkaran mereka. Hinata adalah yang paling sering melengos pergi kalau suasana sudah sangat memanas. Matanya akan berair, namun saat melewati mejaku ia sudah akan memasang tampang dinginnya, seolah meja kerjaku ini adalah batas dia diperbolehkan memperlihatkan kelemahannya. Putri es… salah satu julukannya juga di kantor ini. Semakin sering aku mendengar pertengkaran mereka, semakin aku bisa memahami kondisinya, semakin bisa memposisikan diri sebagai Hinata. Aku kasihan padanya.

Aku diam-diam mengamatinya, ingin mengajaknya mengobrol, atau sekedar bertukar salam, mungkin yang dia butuhkan hanya teman. Tapi aku tidak berani, dia adalah tipikal orang yang sulit didekati, mungkin karena terlalu sering dikelilingi orang tidak tulus membuatnya menjadi pencuriga dan terlalu berhati-hati. Tapi kejadian sepuluh hari yang lalu membuatku terkaget-kaget.

" _Mau makan siang denganku..?"_ Ia tiba-tiba menghampiri mejaku, sambil menenteng makan siang yang setiap hari ia bawakan untuk Naruto, ketika aku menatap wajahnya saat itu juga aku sadar kalau Naruto sepertinya tidak mengabarinya kalau pemuda itu akan melakukan perjalanan dinas keluar negeri untuk satu minggu kedepan.

" _Astaga maafkan aku Nona… Aku lupa menyampaikan pesan dari Naruto-San padamu! Dia memintak…"_ Ingin sekali rasanya menghibur gadis itu saat itu, walau itu artinya aku harus berbohong.

" _Aku tahu..!"_ Ia memotong kalimat kebohonganku dengan senyum kecil tidak perdulinya. _"Aku sudah tahu! Itulah gunanya detektif Mia!"_ Ia sangat sering melakukan itu, seingatku ia sangat sering menunjukkan sorot mata terluka itu.

Kamipun mulai mengobrol sambil makan, saling bertanya kabar dan membahas hari kami. Obrolan ringan antara orang yang sama sekali tidak mengenal satu sama lain.

" _Ngomong-ngomong… terimakasih ya. Aku suka seleramu…"_ Ia tiba-tiba berterimakasih padaku dengan wajah acuh tak acuhnya. Rupanya ia tahu… astaga… kukira aku sudah cukup berusaha keras.

" _Oh ayolah Mia…?"_ aku bisa mengingat kekehan kecilnya itu _"Make-up limited edition…? Kau pikir Naruto akan tahu hal-hal seperti itu?"_ Yah, mungkin saja karena aku terlalu berusaha keras makanya ia jadi tahu kalau semua hadiah-hadiah ulang tahunnya, hadiah-hadiah hari jadinya, ataupun hari valentine yang ia terima bukanlah hadiah pilihan Naruto, melainkan pilihanku.

Aku tahu ada yang salah saat itu juga, ia tidak seperti biasanya. Ia terkesan lelah, lemah, pasrah. Berkali-kali menghela napas besar kemudian tersenyum kecut sambil menggeleng. Tidak hanya itu, ia bilang aku boleh berpenampilan sesukaku. Ketika aku bertanya kenapa, ia hanya bilang karena dia lumayan suka padaku lalu kemudian melenggang pergi begitu saja. Itu adalah terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Ia tidak pernah datang lagi kekantor ini sejak hari itu.

Dan sekarang kurasa yang menyadarinya bukan hanya aku lagi.

"Aku tidak pernah membelikan anda makan siang sebelumnya Naruto-San." Aku menjawab pertanyaan dari bosku yang sedang menatapku lekat. Ia mengernyit bingung saat mendengarnya. Sepertinya dia sudah bosan makan ramen instan tiga hari ini, sehingga akhirnya dia mempertanyakan ke absenan kotak bekal makan siang yang biasanya selalu ada dimeja kerjanya setiap kali ia merasa lapar.

"Lalu… siapa yang…" ia berucap ingin protes namun kemudian terdiam. Sepertinya baru menyadari atau mungkin baru mengingat siapa yang sebenarnya membawakannya makan siang setiap hari selama tiga tahun terakhir.

"Ok…!" Naruto mengatupkan rahang sambil mengangguk-angguk, ia terlihat bingung sambil masih menatapku.

"Baiklah..!" Ucapnya mengangguk-angguk sambil membuang muka, menatap layar laptopnya, tapi sepertinya tidak juga benar-benar memperhatikan layar itu. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak liar, keningnya bertaut, apa yang sedang dipikirkannya? Aku penasaran.

"Baiklah…!" Ulangnya sekali lagi , akhirnya bisa kembali mengendalikan dirinya.

"Kalau begitu mulai hari ini itu adalah tugas tambahan untukmu!" ia kembali menatapku sambil menautkan jemarinya dalam genggaman seperti yang setiap kali ia lakukan ketika memutuskan sesuatu.

"Baik Pak…!" Jawabku cepat. Dan sekarang 'memastikan bos ku kenyang' ada dalam Job Desc ku juga, bagus sekali.

"Dan ingat… aku ingin makan siangku kau beli dari tempat yang sama seperti dimana Hinata membelinya!" Ia berkata sambil melanjutkan pekerjannya yang sepertinya tadi ia kerjakan sebelum memanggilku, secara tidak langsung mengisyaratkan kehadiranku sudah tidak lagi diperlukan diruangan ini. Mendengar permintaannya keningku mengkerut.

"Ehmm… " aku ragu bagaimana harus mengatakannya. Merasa aku belum kunjung meninggalkan ruangannya Naruto mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatapku, keningnya terangkat bertanya padaku.

"Sepertinya itu akan sulit pak…!" cicitku tidak nyaman mamandang wajah bosku yang mendadak tidak senang.

"Kenapa…?" ucapnya halus, namun menuntut. Mood nya sedang jelek.. aku bisa lihat itu.

"Sepertinya... yang biasanya itu buatan rumah Pak!" tubuh Naruto menegang, ia membuka mulut namun tidak berkata apa-apa. Matanya masih mengarah padaku, tapi tatapannya kosong seperti dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, atau mungkin mengingat sesuatu. Ia seperti itu selama beberapa detik, membuatku menjadi semakin tidak nyaman.

"Kalau begitu, terserah padamu saja mau membeli dimana!" Ia kembali membuang muka, melanjutkan mengetik dengan tenaga ekstra, seperti dia ingin menghancurkan keyboard malangnya itu. Menganggapnya sebagai kode untuk menyingkir aku segera memutar badan ingin kabur, takut jadi pelampiasan kekesalannya.

"Aku punya alergi udang, kepiting, cumi, dan… " tapi baru beberapa langkah aku beranjak, ia kembali bicara, terlihat gusar.

Sesaat kemudian dia meringis memegangi kepalanya, ia sepertinya sangat kesal. Tapi pada siapa…? Padaku..? Memangnya apa salahku? Ia seolah marah karena harus memberitahuku hal itu, kelihatannya sangat mengesalkan untuknya memberitahuku list alergi yang dimilikinya. Seperti hal itu sangat merepotkan, mungkin sebelumnya dia tidak harus melakukan ini, mungkin sebelumnya semua orang yang mengurusi makanannya akan tahu sendiri tanpa diberi tahu. Heh… memangnya dia pikir aku cenayang apa? Bisa meramalkan alergi yang dimilikinya tanpa diberi tahu?

Tapi aku jadi teringat, mungkin Hinata tidak pernah membuatnya harus menjelaskan hal ini… gadis itu mungkin tahu dengan sendirinya… Aku menatap sedih pada Naruto, sedikit prihatin, apa sekarang dia akhirnya sadar seperti apa perhatiannya Hinata padanya?

Naruto meraih botol obat yang seingatku selalu bertengger manis di sisi kanan meja kerjanya. Tepat disebelah tempat ballpoinnya berada. Ia punya migrain yang sering kambuh, tapi secara medis tidak ada terlihat masalah yang ada dikepalanya, itu lebih kepada faktor psikologinya. Katanya akan kambuh saat dia sedang tertekan, setidaknya itulah tulisan di laporan hasil pemeriksaan kesehatannya yang diam-diam ku intip beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dengan beratnya beban pekerjaan dan tanggung jawab yang ada dipundaknya aku tidak heran dia sangat memerlukan obat itu. Dan botol itu kosong…! O..o… astaga wajah bosku memerah… dia marah. Aku mengigit bibir takut saat botol kosong itu melayang dibanting kelantai.

"Obat itu juga bukan kau yang membelinya kan…?" bisiknya dengan nada rendah menyeramkan padaku, ia menatap nanar botol obat yang tadi ia hempaskan. Memang bukan, Hinatalah yang menyiapkannya juga, kurasa Naruto juga menyadari itu dan sekarang dia jadi semakin kesal. Pada siapa..? Mungkin pada dirinya sendiri. Aku menyumpah dalam hati… Tapi kenapa harus aku yang menjadi sasaran pelampiasan kekesalannya. Eh, tapi tunggu..

"Oh.. obat itu… " Aku jadi sumringah saat teringat, Naruto mengangkat wajah menatapku penasaran. Segera aku bergegas menyeberangi ruangan menuju sebuah lemari penyimpanan P3K diruangan ini. Dengan senyum lebar aku meraih botol obat itu kemudian menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

"Ini tiba tadi pagi. Ada 9 botol lagi disana!" Kataku senang, sambil menunjuk arah lemari dimana aku menyimpan obat migrainnya yang sangat berharga itu. Lega karena akhirnya punya sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membuatnya senang. Tapi rupanya tidak… oh tentu saja tidak. Naruto menerima obat itu kemudian terdiam sambil memandanginya hampa. Pria pirang ini pasti sedang teringat pada tunangannya itu. Aku benar-benar kagum pada Hinata, dia benar-benar mengurus tunangannya dengan baik.

"Ada resep dokter dan nama perusahaan farmasi penyuplainya juga. Kita bisa mengordernya lagi kalau persediaannya sudah habis." Aku berucap hati-hati sambil mengingat bundelan dokumen yang datang bersama obat itu.

"Obat ini adalah pesanan khusus. Dari yang saya baca bapak alergi pada beberapa jenis komponen penyusun obat sakit kepala pada umumnya." Hinata mungkin sudah punya pengalaman melihat Naruto yang nyaris mati akibat reaksi alergi obat sampai-sampai dia bisa begini telitinya.

"Mungkin…" kalimatku dipotong oleh anggukan lemah Naruto, dan isyarat tangan memintaku berhenti bicara.

"Kau boleh pergi…!" ucapnya pelan tanpa menatapku. Dilihat dari tampilannya dia sepertinya sangat kesakitan.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja pak…?" aku jadi khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja!" Ia menghela napas lelah, kekesalannya sepertinya sudah reda. Tapi dia jadi terlihat putus asa, dua-duanya tidak enak dilihat, terlebih bagiku bawahannya yang akan merasakan langsung imbas mood jelek ini.

"Lajutkan pekerjaanmu..!" ia mengusirku dengan halus. Baiklah, tidak ingin berlama-lama dan takut disemprot lagi aku segera menyingkir. Meski begitu aku menyempatkan diri melirik kebalik punggungku.

Naruto menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja, bahunya gemetar. Bagai diguyur air dari langit, akhirnya tiba-tiba aku bisa mengerti situasinya. Keabsenan bekal buatan Hinata, kiriman obat beserta bundelan dokumen pendukung untuk pemesanan mendatang, tidak heran sejak menerimanya pagi ini aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menggangguku. Semua ini seperti mengatakan sesuatu, bukan untukku tapi untuk Naruto.

Sebuah isyarat bahwa gadis itu, sudah tidak lagi akan melakukannnya.

"Sialan…!" umpatan Naruto membuatku mempercepat langkahku meninggalkan ruangannya. Ku kira sekarang seharusnya ia sudah tahu… kerugian sebesar apa yang sudah ia alami ini.

* * *

Yap... lagi hyper ngetik...mumpung ada waktu...


	3. Chapter 3

This Is Too Much

Menerangkan : Manga NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Peringatan : TYPO, OOC, dll

* * *

3 Tahun 14 hari

" _Ini terjadi lagi Neji….!"_ Benakku memutar ulang lagi kata-kata diiringi tangis dari Tenten padaku satu bulan yang lalu.

" _Hinata melakukannya lagi…!"_ saat itu aku hanya bisa mengeratkan rahang ketika menerima telpon dari tunanganku itu.

Setelah sekian lama hal itu terjadi lagi.

Sebuah percobaan bunuh diri.

Rasanya tidak percaya kalau orang yang diam-diam sedang kuperhatikan dari jauh saat ini adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung waktu itu. Hinata Hyuga sedang tertawa riang sekali bersama seorang pemuda berambut silver disebuah café. Adikku itu, sedikit berbeda dengan orang pada umumnya. Dan hal seperti ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Toneri Ototsuki…" Aku menyipitkan mata berusaha menangkap lebih jelas ekspresi pemuda itu, sebelum ini selain Naruto tidak pernah ada yang bisa membuat Hinata tertarik. Aku kemudian mengalihkan perhatianku kepada dokumen di pangkuanku. Biodata, latar belakang, catatan kesehatan hingga harta kekayaan sang pemuda kini berserakan lengkap di genggamanku.

"Dia pemuda yang baik!" Ko berucap dari balik kursi pengemudi di depanku. Mobil kami saat ini terparkir tidak jauh dari café tempat mereka bercengkrama.

"Kau yakin…? Tidak ada maksud tersembunyi..?" ucapku dingin, tidak bisa begitu saja percaya. Di dunia ini semua orang punya agenda, aku sendiripun pernah menjadi korbannya.

"Kurasa tidak Neji…!" Ko berucap serius, mengerti betul dari mana datangnya kekhawatiranku itu.

"Dia lahir juga dengan menggigit sendok emas dimulutnya, bahkan mungkin beserta permata dan berliannya juga. Kurasa kertas-kertas itu bisa menjelaskannya padamu." Ia terkekeh pelan. Tidak ada kemungkinan niat buruk dari segi harta kekayaan yang bisa kulihat di sini, dia pemuda kaya raya.

"Anak itu pekerja keras, ia menolak warisannya dan sukses membangun usahanya sendiri! Bagiku itu cukup menunjukkan karakternya." Ko kembali berkata memihak si Ototsuki. Tapi aku harus lebih teliti kali ini, aku tidak ingin ambil resiko lagi, tidak ada kompromi jika menyangkut adikku yang rapuh.

"Dia lebih muda 8 tahun dari Hinata!" Aku mengucapkan hal yang sejak tadi menggangguku. Pemuda yang belum dewasa penuh, masih labil, bisa berubah pendirian kapan saja.

"Usia hanyalah angka Neji, kau tidak bisa mengukur kedewasaan seseorang lewat usianya." Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa Ko bisa begitu mendukung pemuda ini.

"Setidaknya…." Ucapnya terputus, mendadak terdengar sendu. " Hinata bahagia…!" mendengar itu sontak aku menatap wajah adikku sekali lagi.

Ko benar, rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak aku melihatnya tertawa tulus seperti itu. Aku lebih sering melihatnya murung dari pada tersenyum.

Sebuah nama terngiang….."Naruto Uzumaki."

Sumber kesedihan juga kebahagiaan Hinata.

Dia adalah sahabatku, rekan seperjuangan. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya, karena jika aku ada diposisinyapun mungkin aku juga akan bereaksi sama. Perasaan tidak bisa dipaksakan, ini bukan salah pemuda itu, tapi sesuatu pada adikku lah yang bermasalah.

" _Aku tidak ingin mempermalukan keluarga ini lebih dari ini! Ini bukan masalah Naruto. Ini masalah kita!"_ aku teringat kata-kata ayah yang menolak saran dari dr. Kurenai yang meminta agar sebaiknya Naruto diajak bekerja sama juga dalam menangani kondisi Hinata. Hinata punya kondisi yang agak sedikit berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan, ia mewarisinya dari ibu kami.

"Dalam sebuah wawancara empat tahun lalu dia pernah menyebut kalau Hinata adalah tipe idealnya." Ucap Ko lagi, entah dia mendapatkan informasi itu dari mana.

Ko tertawa kecil, "Sebagai seorang bocah yang baru diperkenalkan kepada dunia sebagai pewaris ia langsung mengatakan itu ketika ditanya wanita seperti apa yang ia inginkan sebagai pendamping."

Seandainya saja mereka benar-benar bertemu sejak saat itu, mungkinkah situasi sekarang ini akan berbeda? Jika saja Hinata bisa bertemu dengan Toneri jauh sebelum itu… Andai saja Hinata bertemu dengan Toneri lebih dahulu daripada ai bertemu dengan Naruto. Andai saja aku tidak menyanggupi permintaan paman Minato untuk menjadi pembimbing putranya yang seumuran dengan adikku… Andai saja…. Andai saja aku tidak mempertemukan mereka…

Telpon genggamku berdering keras sangat mengganggu, tanpa pikir panjang aku segera mengangkatnya. Tidak perlu melihat lagi siapa yang menelpon, orang ini sengaja memasang dering berbeda hanya untuk dirinya sendiri, agar aku langsung tahu yang menelpon adalah dia.

"Ya.. Hanabi..?" Hanabi yang usil selalu membuatku sakit kepala, dia bilang aku harus bersantai sedikit… jangan terlalu serius pintanya. Logika Hanabi tentang 'tidak terlalu serius'nya ini sama sekali tidak ku mengerti. Memangnya lelaki dewasa normal mana yang akan memasang lagu boy band korea sebagai nada dering?

"Neji…!" aku hampir merutuk, ia tidak pernah menyebutku kakak, dasar bungsu pembangkang.

"Kau harus melihat ini!" Belum sempat aku membuka mulut untuk memarahinya suaranya menggelegar nyaring terdengar khawatir.

"Ada apa?" aku tiba-tiba punya perasaan buruk, Hanabi biasanya tidak pernah terdengar seperti ini.

"Lihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto tersayang mu diruangan Hinata!"

* * *

Pecahan kaca pas bunga berserakan, bunga-bunga beraneka warna bertebaran acak hancur tercabik. Jumlahnya cukup banyak, sepertinya pernah menjadi karangan-karangan bunga indah sebelum berakhir mengenaskan dilantai seperti ini. Aku berhati-hati menyusuri kekacauan yang terjadi, tidak habis pikir, kenapa bisa? Naruto bukan tipe orang seperti ini.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Ucapku pada sekertaris Hinata sambil memungut sebuah kartu ucapan yang menarik perhatianku dari lantai.

"Naruto-san datang untuk menemui Hinata-sama. Saya bilang beliau tidak ada ditempat, kemudian Naruto-san bilang dia akan menunggu diruangannya. Lalu tiba-tiba dia mengamuk melemparkan semua pas bunga ke lantai." Gadis itu bicara sangat cepat dengan sekali tarikan napas, sepertinya belum benar-benar keluar dari keterkejutan melihat amukan Naruto diruangan ini.

 _Hai Cantik…._

 _Seperti biasa, hari ini pun kau terlihat luar biasa._

 _Bunga-bunga ini saja kalah cantik._

 _Kuharap besok kita bisa bersenang-senang lagi._

 _Pengagummu,_

" _TO"_

Kartu ini memang terdengar menjijikkan, khas pemuda labil macam Toneri. Tapi sikap Naruto ini tidak bisa kumengerti.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang?" Tanya Hanabi bertolak pinggang mengamati kekacauan akibat ulah Naruto disekelilingnya.

"Rapikan semua ini! Ganti karangan bunga yang rusak dengan yang baru." Ucapku sambil memandang sekeliling, mencari-cari kerusakan lainnya diruangan ini.

"Tempatkan kartu ini di salah satu karangannya." Aku menyerahkan kartu ucapan yang sejak tadi kupegang pada sekertaris Hinata. Toneri mengirimi Hinata karangan bunga setiap hari, aku tidak ingin dia curiga kalau tiba-tiba saja hari ini tidak ada bunga dari Toneri untuknya.

"Hinata tidak perlu tahu tentang ini!" mungkin lebih baik begini. Toneri membawa angin segar untuk Hinata, jadi kupikir sikap Naruto yang tidak biasa ini tidak perlu merusak semua itu.

" _Ku pikir… aku ingin membatalkan pernikahan ini ayah…"_ kata-kata ragu—ragu Hinata tempo hari langsung diaminkan oleh ayah tanpa berpikir panjang. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya mengakhiri ini, Hinata sepertinya sudah mulai bergerak maju meninggalkan Naruto. Ia sudah sedikit membaik, aku tidak berani mengatakan kalau ia sudah sembuh sepenuhnya dari obsesinya pada Naruto, tapi sekarang ia sudah jauh lebih baik. Ia sudah cukup menyiksa dirinya sendiri, ini adalah saat yang paling tepat untuk mengakhirinya.

Tapi sikap Naruto ini…. Kenapa dia marah? Seingatku ia tidak pernah cukup menginginkan adikku sampai bisa bereaksi seperti ini hanya karena cemburu. Bahkan ku kira ia akan senang mengetahui ada pengalih obsesi Hinata darinya.

Telpon dimeja Hinata berdering, sekretaris Hinata segera beringsut mengangkatnya dalam dua deringan.

"Selamat Siang, Hyu…" Aku menoleh saat salam pembuka resmi perusahaan kami yang ia ucapkan tiba-tiba terputus sebelum selesai.

"Ehm… Hinata-sama tidak ada ditempat," Gadis itu menatapku dengan kening bekerut, sepertinya tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya kepada orang di seberang sana. Aku mengisyaratkan agar dia menyerahkan telpon itu padaku.

"Halo…!"

"Halo.. maaf dengan siapa saya bicara…?" terdengar suara tergesa-gesa seorang wanita dari ujung sana.

"Hyuuga Neji, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Aku mengernyit saat membaca nama penelpon yang terpampang di display. 'Namikaze-Uzumaki Corp. Naruto Uzumaki'

"Oh Neji-san…!" wanita itu berseru lega, sepertinya mengenaliku.

"Saya Mia… Sekertaris Naruto Uzumaki. Tuan Neji, Naruto-san pingsan, saya tidak tahu harus menghubungi siapa. Orang tuanya sedang ada diluar negeri, masih belum bisa dihubungi, satu-satunya yang terpikirkan adalah Hinata-sa…"

"Mia… apa kau sudah menelpon ambulan?" ucapku menyela racauan paniknya.

"Ya.. tuan, mereka sudah dalam perjalanan." Ia menyahut terbata, aku diam-diam bersyukur dia sudah bertindak benar.

"Baiklah aku segera kesana!" aku menutup telpon, bergegas meninggalkan ruangan dan mengabaikan Hanabi yang bertanya menuntut informasi.

Kau kenapa Naruto…?

* * *

"Naruto-san baru saja sadar, ia menolak di bawa kerumah sakit!" Mia menyambangiku di depan pintu ruangan Naruto untuk mengadukan kekeras kepalaan bosnya.

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya Mia..! Terimakasih." Aku berusaha menenangkan sekertaris malang yang ketakutan itu.

Didalam ruangan aku mendapati Naruto sedang terbaring di sofa ruang kerjanya. Lengan kanannya menutupi matanya dari pandanganku. Aku yakin Naruto sudah tahu kalau aku datang, suaraku pasti terdengar olehnya.

"Ada apa denganmu Naruto..?" Aku berkata sambil bersidekap di depannya. Tidak jarang aku memarahi anak ini habis-habisan karena gaya hidupnya yang serampangan. Ia seumuran dengan Hinata, aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai adik jauh sebelum mereka bertunangan.

"Aku hanya kelelahan Neji, Mia bereaksi terlalu berlebihan!" Ia hanya mendengus malas, masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dariku.

"Benarkah..? Memangnya berapa kali kau pingsan seumur hidupmu ini?" Tidak pernah, ini pertama kalinya Naruto! Itulah kenapa aku bergegas datang kemari karena khawatir.

"Kau harus bertemu dokter!" kataku pelan, kekeras kepalaan Naruto biasanya lunak dengan kelembutan.

"Aku baik-baik saja.. Lagi pula aku sudah meminta Shizune untuk datang!" Naruto bangkit dari posisinya berbaring, seperti ingin menegaskan padaku kalau ia baik-baik saja.

"Shizune itu doker kandungan!" aku menatapnya datar, tidak merasa terkesan.

"Aku tahu!" Ia tertawa, mengangguk-angguk. "Tapi tetap saja dia dokter kan… meskipun dokter kandungan!" Ia bermaksud melucu. Ku perhatikan Naruto dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Lihatlah dirimu!" Tidak heran sekertarisnya bereaksi seperti itu, melihat kondisi Naruto sekarang, itu benar-benar masuk akal.

"Huuh…" katanya bingung. Apa dia tidak sadar akan penampilannya sekarang ini. Wajah tidak bercukur, pipi tirus, ia terlihat sepuluh tahun lebih tua dari usianya sebenarnya. Dalam kondisi ini tidak heran jika dia hanya akan menelpon Shizune… Karena dr. keluarganya nona Tsunade pasti akan memaki-maki jika melihat kondisinya saat ini. Setidaknya Shizune lebih bisa diajak berkompromi, Naruto pasti tidak ingin membuat siapapun mengkhawatirkannya.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau makan?" ia kurus, otot-ototnya yang biasa terlihat menonjol gagah terlihat begitu lemah..

"Aku makan, barusan!" ia mengangkat dagunya menunjuk kotak karton makanan cina yang terlihat terbuka diatas meja kerjanya. Disamping makanan itu aku bisa melihat berkas-berkas bertumpuk rapi. Penasaran akupun berjalan mendekat mengecek dokumen apa itu, meski sebenarnya sedikit banyak sudah bisa menebak.

Dan benar saja, aku membelalak saat melihat satu persatu bundelan laporan yang baru saja kuserahkan padanya dua hari yang lalu untuk diperbaiki. Hasil pekerjaan anak buahnya yang masih jauh dari kata sempurna. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, dia pasti sudah mengerjakannya sendiri, oh demi tuhan dalam dua hari….? Astaga ku perkirakan setidaknya manusia normal perlu lima hari atau lebih untuk menyelesaikannya.

"Itu sudah kuperbaiki Neji…! Tapi mungkin masih perlu di review lagi." Ucapnya sambil kembali berbaring.

"Naruto, apa dua hari ini kau sempat tidur..?" ucapku nyaris tidak percaya. Naruto diam tidak menjawab, jadi benar, dua hari ini dia tidak tidur. Bagus sekali, dia pasti berniat memperpendek usianya sendiri.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau lakukan huh..?" Tanyaku tidak habis pikir, tidak ada yang mendesaknya untuk menyelesaikan laporan-laporan itu segara. Naruto mengigit bibirnya.

"Kau biasanya tidak pernah seperti ini!" Segila-gila kerjanya Naruto, seingatku dia tidak pernah seperti ini.

"Aku lupa waktu…! Oke…! Bukan perkara besar!" Serunya terdegar kesal karena pernyataanku. Seperti kata-kataku tepat mengenai sebuah titik luka yang menyengat perih ketika disentuh.

"Lupa waktu huh…?" Ucapku remeh, sambil membuka salah satu laporan yang sudah disusun rapi itu.

"Karena dia berhenti…, Sialan!" Ia menyumpah kesal, aku kaget karena ledakan emosi Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Sepertinya perkataanku barusan menyentuh bagian paling memar dan paling mengganggu didadanya sehingga membuatnya marah. Marah pada dirinya sendiri kukira…

"Karena ia berhenti menelpon dan mengingatkanku untuk tidur!" Naruto bangkit duduk kemudian segera menopangkan kening ditelapak tangannya. Sakit kepala, kondisi yang cukup masuk akal untuk orang yang tidak tidur 2 hari berutur-turut. Dibandingkan memperhatikan kondisinya, telingaku lebih tajam mendengarkan apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Biasanya ia akan menelponku di jam tidur, dia tidak akan berhenti menggangguku sebelum aku benar-benar berhenti bekerja dan tidur. Dia selalu memintaku mengirimkan padanya fotoku ketika berada ditempat tidur…dia…" Naruto tiba-tiba memandangku dengan wajahnya yang menegang. Sepertinya baru bisa mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya lagi. Ia terlihat menimbang-nimbang apa yanga tadi ingin dikatakannya. Tapi ia akhirnya justru menutup mulutnya lagi, dan diam sambil menatap meja kaca di depannya. Naruto mungkin merindukan Hinata, aku tahu adikku itu sudah tidak menghubunginya lagi akhir-akhir ini. Aku akan berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi Neji...!" Ia menopangkan keningnya di kedua telapak tangannya yang bertaut menggenggam sesuatu, aku hanya bisa menangkap sekelabat warna merah muda dan biru muda dari sela-sela jarinya.

"Aku seperti tidak bisa berfungsi dengan normal lagi tanpanya…! Aku mungkin tidak bisa hidup lagi tanpa dia!" tiba-tiba Naruto meracau dengan mata yang kembali tidak fokus. Aku membuang muka, anggap saja aku tidak mendengar yang barusan itu. Naruto memang sahabat yang berharga, tapi Hinata adalah adikku. Aku yakin, Naruto hanya perlu sedikit penyesuaian diri lagi pasca kepergian Hinata, orang yang diam-diam sudah mengurus hidupnya tiga tahun ini. Berbeda dengan Hinata, Naruto itu normal, maka aku yakin ia akan menghadapinya seperti orang normal.

"Aku mungkin hanya menjadi terlalu bergantung! Aku bahkan tidak tahu kapan itu mulai terjadi, aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya….!" Naruto kembali meracau, kesadarannya seperti timbul tenggelam.

"Beberapa hari ini aku berpikir dan terus berpikir. Apa keinginanku? Tapi aku buntu, tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar, tidak bisa makan, tidak bisa tidur, dan akhirnya aku sadar…aku tidak bisa kehilangan…."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau bicarakan sekarang Naruto! Pulanglah, tidur dan beristirahatlah, aku akan memberitahu Shizune kau ada dimana." Ucapku memotong perkataannya sambil menatap datar. Aku tidak boleh mendengar lebih banyak lagi, maafkan aku atas keegoisan ini.

"Aku akan mereview lagi laporan yang sudah kau perbaiki ini, jadi jangan khawatir!" Ucapku menuju kearahnya, membantunya berdiri. Dia tidak protes saat aku memapahnya menuju pintu keluar.

"Bagaimana dia…?" Naruto berbisik padaku.

"Hmm..?"

"Hinata… bagaimana keadaannya?" mendengar itu aku mengeratkan rahang merasa marah, geram pada sikapnya yang mendadak sok perduli. Namun seperti biasanya aku hanya menelan rasa marahku. Aku tidak pernah memihak sebelum ini, selalu berusaha memposisikan diri di tengah-tengah, tidak ingin membela Hinata ataupun terlalu menyalahkan Naruto. Mereka berdua hanyalah korban, sama-sama menjadi korban keadaan, aku selalu mengingatkan diriku seperti itu.

"Dia baik-baik saja Naruto. Agak sedikit sibuk karena pekerjaannya!" aku menjawab ringan, berusaha terdengar biasa.

"Aku akan memberitahukan padanya bagaimana keadaanmu!" ucapku berbasa-basi. Aku meliriknya diujung mata, matipun Hinata tidak akan tahu tentang ini Naruto, maaf.

"Jangan Neji… Itu tidak perlu, aku akan segera membaik! Dia bisa marah besar!" Ia menyeringai canggung, terlihat dipaksakan, sepertinya sesungguhnya tidak benar-benar yakin lagi kalau Hinata akan perduli.

Kami berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong, menaiki lift kemudian aku membantunya masuk kedalam mobil yang sudah siap membawanya pulang ke kediamannya. Ia duduk di kursi penumpang dengan seorang supir berseragam dibalik kemudi. Aku sudah memastikan, dia akan aman sampai tujuan.

"Hey Neji…" sebelum Naruto menutup pintu mobilnya ia berseru pelan. "Kau tahu siapa 'TO'?"

Aku terlambat satu detik untuk menyadari kalau aku sudah membuang muka, sialan, kenapa aku melakukan itu. Naruto sudah mengenal betul tabiatku, gestur tubuhku. Berusaha tenang aku kembali menatapnya sambil mengerutkan kening "Apa…?" ucapku dingin tanpa ekspresi, mencoba terlihat terkejut dan penasaran.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya… menatapku sambil menduga-duga. Aku tidak bergeming sedikitpun melihat rahangnya yang mengerat. Aku tahu ia menyadari gelagatku. Baiklah, anggap saja begitu… Lalu…? Memangnya kau mau apa Naruto..? Tatapan mataku sepertinya menyampaikan pesan itu.

"Aku akan mencari tahu sendiri!" Ia membanting pintu mobil dengan keras.

Mobilnya segera melaju pesat meninggalkanku dengan pikiranku sendiri.

"Kuharap ini yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua…" Ku harap kau dan Hinata bisa sama-sama memperoleh kebahagiaan kalian masing-masing Naruto.

* * *

: )


	4. Chapter 4

**This Is Too Much**

Menerangkan : Manga NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Peringatan : TYPO, OOC, dll

* * *

3 Tahun 16 hari

"Seingatku 2 hari yang lalu aku menyuruhmu untuk tidak datang kekantor dulu setidaknya selama 3 hari…!" Aku berucap kesal sambil bertolak pinggang didepan meja kerja Naruto.

"Hehe… benarkah..?" Cengengesnya sambil menggaruk-garuk pipi kirinya yang tidak gatal, mendengar itu aku hanya mendengus malas.

"Aku tidak suka ada dirumah sendirian, lagi pula pekerjaanku tidak akan menyelesaikan diri mereka sendiri Shizune!" Naruto kembali menatap laptopnya mengabaikanku.

Gusar, Kurus, lelah dan pucat. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menggabungkan 4 kata ini dalam satu kalimat, terlebih untuk menggambarkan orang yang ada didepanku saat ini. Aku tidak pernah melihat dia seperti ini sebelumnya. Uzumaki Naruto sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini?

"Apa kau sedang mencoba mengakhiri hidupmu sendiri?" perkataanku sepertinya menarik perhatiannya.

"Turun berat badan sampai 20 kg! Dan masih juga memaksakan diri untuk bekerja?" Aku mendelik kesal pada Naruto yang menatapku dengan wajah malasnya.

"Lihatlah dirimu sekarang Naruto… Kau terlihat seperti orang sekarat..!"

Naruto hanya mendengus kemudian menggumam pelan dengan senyum masam.."Aku juga merasa seperti itu…"

Mendengar responya lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa menggeleng lelah.

"Apa kau mengikuti setiap arahan yang ku katakan? Apa kau meminum obatmu dengan benar?" desakku lagi membuatnya mengerang kesal, Naruto benar-benar bersumbu pendek belakangan ini. Sangat mudah marah dan menyebalkan, mungkin karena kurang tidurnya itu, kulihat lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya semakin lebar saja.

"Ya.. aku sudah mengikuti semua arahanmu dokter Shizune..!" ucapnya malas kembali mendegus berat panjang dengan senyum kecil geli.

"Dimana kau meletakkan obat-obatmu..?" aku ingin memastikan dia benar-benar meminumnya sejak kuresepkan beberapa hari yang lalu. Kalau obatnya tidak berkurang awas saja kau Naruto.

"Oh ayolah Shizune… memangnya aku anak SD yang akan membohongimu tentang hal seperti itu..!" erangnya prustasi.

"Well… kau masih terlihat sama mengenaskannya seperti dua hari yang lalu, jadi jangan salahkan aku!" ucapku mengangkat bahu tidak memperdulikan kekesalannya karena kuperlakukan seperti anak kecil pembohong.

"Cepat katakan dimana kau menyimpannya!" Desakku lagi tidak sabar.

"Disana… di dalam tas kerjaku!" ucap Naruto menunjuk malas tas kerjanya sambil merutuk, "Astaga aku tidak tahu kau ternyata sudah sama menyebalkannya dengan Nenek Tsunade!" Aku hanya menyeringai kearahnya untuk membuatnya bertambah kesal, Tsunade adalah nenek jauh Naruto dan aku adalah anak yang diurus sejak kecil oleh Tsunade, kami sudah seperti keluarga.

"Hai…!" terdengar sapaan nyaring dari arah pintu. 'Siapa yang menyuruhmu kemari!' kesal dari Naruto membuatku terbahak.

"Harusnya kau senang sepupumu ini perduli dan mengunjungimu!" Suara marah Karin terdengar menggelegar menanggapi Naruto. "Astaga… Shizune benar… kau memang terlihat mengenaskan!" Aku hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian meraih dan mulai merogoh kantong-kantong tas Naruto mencari obatnya sambil mendengar kedua sepupu ini mulai beradu mulut saling mengganggu.

"Aku membawakanmu bubur Naruto… Makanlah!" Karin menaruh termos kecil yang ia bawa di atas meja kerja Naruto. Aku menemukan obat-obat Naruto. Dan kalau dihitung-hitung lagi jumlahnya, berarti dia memang meminumnya dengan teratur, tapi aku tidak habis pikir kenapa masih belum ada perubahan pada Naruto..? Terturama wajah kelelahannya itu.

"Taruh saja disana! Nanti akan kumakan!"Naruto mendorong termos bubur itu menjauh.

"Makan sekarang! Tidak akan enak kalau dimakan dingin… kau tahu betapa repot membuat bubur itu huh?" ku dengar Karin semakin mendesaknya, Karin mungkin terdengar kasar tapi sebenarnya itu karena dia mengkhawatirkan sepupunya itu.

"Baiklah.. baiklah…!" Naruto akhirnya menyerah dengan erangan, ia mulai membuka termos bubur itu agar Karin bisa diam.

"Bagus…!" Seru Karin puas sambil menghempaskan diri di sofa ruangan kerja Naruto. Aku yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kedua sepupu ini. Mereka sama ributnya itulah kenapa kedua orang ini tidak pernah terlihat akur meskipun sebenarnya mereka lumayan dekat.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana tunanganmu tercinta Naruto…?" Karin bertanya terlihat santai sambil membuka majalah bisnis yang tadi tergeletak di atas meja kaca didepannya.

Hening… Karena keheningan yang cukup lama aku mengangkat wajah untuk memandang Naruto. Tangannya terlihat mengawang di udara, berhenti seketika ditengah-tengah suapan, dan matanya sangat berkonsentrasi memandang bubur itu dengan nanar. Sesaat kemudian ia terlihat kembali menggerakkan sendoknya meneruskan makan.

"Dia sedang sibuk!" aku tersentak mendengar jawaban Naruto, hah benarkah…?

Benar juga dua hari yang lalu ketika Naruto pingsan aku juga tidak melihat Hinata Hyuga, sebenarnya waktu itu aku menyadari ada yang sedikit aneh. Si overprotective Hinata tidak ada disisi tunangannya tercinta di saat-saat seperti itu agak sedikit mengherakan.

"Oh…" Karin menyahut singkat. Ekspresi wajah Karin sedikit aneh menurutku, ia tidak terkejut sama sekali.

"Tumben Hinata tidak menempel padamu seperti biasanya Naruto.." Gadis itu biasanya adalah yang paling panik ketika Naruto jatuh sakit, jadi… ada apa ini…? Ditambah lagi Naruto terlihat semenyedihkan ini, jika dilihat dari pegalaman sebelumnya harusnya gadis itu sekarang ini sedang dalam keadaan luar biasa panik. Aku mengembalikan obat Naruto kedalam tasnya.

"Kau sudah mulai tidur 8 jam sehari kan…?" Tanyaku lagi, masih sangat merasa terganggu dengan kondisi Naruto yang tidak ada perubahan berarti. Ada yang menarik perhatianku di dalam Tas Naruto, ada sebuah tas kecil bercorak bunga merah muda di salah satu kantong tas kerjanya.

"Yeah…" Ucapnya lemah tidak terdengar meyakinkan ditelingaku. Aku menghempaskan diri di samping Karin.

"Apa maksudmu 'Yeeaaahhh…'huh?" jangan-jangan dia masih bergadang lagi, aduh bocah ini..! Setengah kesal aku mengeluarkan tas kecil merah muda itu dari dalam tas kerjanya. Lupakan privasi… aku penasaran.

"Aku sudah memejamkan mata 8 jam sehari! Tapi… aku tidak bisa benar-benar tidur Shizune… itu tidak berguna…!" ucap Naruto disela-sela sendokan buburnya.

"Pikiranku tidak benar-benar tidur kau tahu..!? Itu menyiksa… saat aku bangun aku merasa lebih menyedihkan dari pada sebelum aku tidur! Setidaknya bekerja membuat perhatianku teralihkan!"

Aku dan Karin saling berpandangan, jadi itu masalahnya… sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sangat mengganggu pikirannya. Karin mengigit bibir gelisah, aku mengernyit heran karena reaksinya ini.

"Sebaiknya resepkan obat tidur saja untukku…!" Sambung Naruto tanpa memandang kami, fokus pada kegiatan menghabiskan bubur di hadapannnya. Sebenarnya salah satu obat yang keresepkan padanya adalah obat tidur, jadi apa obat itu tidak berfungsi…? Haruskah ku tinggikan dosisnya…? Apa sebaiknya ku beritahu Tsunade saja…?

"Obat tidur yang bisa membuatku tidur 2 atau bahkan 3 hari berturut-turut tanpa terbangun!"

"Mana bisa begitu…! Tubuhmu perlu asupan bodoh! Memangnya kau pikir kau beruang kutub yang bisa hibernasi?" Anak ini sudah tidak waras!

"Hei Naruto… Apa kau sudah membatalkan pernikahanmu?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba Karin membuatku kaget dan Naruto bahkan tersedak.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu..?" Naruto mendesis seram sambil meraih air minum kemasan di atas mejanya.

"Tidak ada… Aku kira…!" Ucap Karin menaikkan bahu, kembali membuka-buka asal majalah yang dipegangnya.

"Kenapa kau mengira begitu?" Tapi, sepertinya Naruto tidak ingin mengabaikan begitu saja pertanyaan itu, sikap Karin mencurigakan, aku juga bisa melihat gelagat itu, anak ini sepertinya mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak kami ketahui.

"Sebenarnya bukan apa-apa sih… Hanya saja… entah lah." Karin lagi-lagi menaikkan bahunya.

"Sudah berhari-hari Hinata berhenti memerintahku sesuka hatinya, dan juga aku sudah bosan menelpon meminta keluarga besanmu untuk segera mengirimkan list nama tamu undangan dari pihak mereka agar kita bisa segera mencetaknya di kartu undangan dan mengirimkannya." Yah benar, aku sampai lupa kalau Karin adalah IO yang mengurus persiapan pernikahan sepupunya ini. Dan ada satu yang kusadari, Karin menghindari tatapan mata Naruto, ia masih sok sibuk membuka-buka majalah bisnis yang sejak tadi dipegangnya.

"Hinata tidak memerintahmu lagi…?" Bisik Naruto lemah, tangan Karin terhenti dari kegiatan membuka-buka majalah yang sejak tadi ia lakukan.

"Ya… dan karena seingatku sampai beberapa minggu yang lalu kau masih ribut mengeluh tentang pernikahan ini. Jadi kupikir mungkin saja kalian sudah membatalkannya tanpa memberitahuku…!" Karin berkata sambil kembali memutus kontak mata setelah sejenak menatap wajah Naruto. Naruto terlihat sedih, oh mungkin ini sumber masalahnya…

Sejak awal kami semua tahu kalau pernikahan ini adalah karena perjodohan. Dan selama bertahun-tahun Naruto terus-terusan menunda-nunda menetapkan tanggal pernikahan dengan berbagai alasan. Kemudian beberapa bulan yang lalu, setelah foto makan malam romantis Hinata dan Sasuke terpampang menjadi cover majalah gosip terkenal dengan judul cukup berani, tiba-tiba kami mendapat kabar kalau tanggal pernikahan sudah ditentukan. Mungkin sekarang Naruto tengah dilanda stress berlebih karena tanggal pernikahan yang sudah semakin dekat.

"Lagi pula… ada rumor…" Karin terdengar berucap ragu. Namun cicitannya itu menarik perhatian Naruto hingga membuat si pirang itu berdiri dari kursinya.

"Rumor apa.?" Ucapnya kaku, Naruto terlihat tegang, aku juga jadi ikut menegang.

"Sebenarnya bukan rumor… aku bahkan pernah memergoki mereka… 2 kali bahkan…!" Karin berkata lancar cepat, seperti bahkan tidak berniat mengatakannya untuk kami dengar karena ia bicara sangat cepat.

"Mereka Siapa…?" Suara Naruto terdengar lebih berat.

"Hinata…" ucap karin singkat, "… dan pria ini, " Ia membentangkan terbuka salah satu halaman majalah kearah Naruto. "… Toneri Otosuki." Aku ternganga…? Memergoki bagaimana maksud Karin? Hinata? Yang Benar? Karena penasaran aku menengok halaman yang sedang diperlihatkannya pada Naruto. Dihalaman itu seorang pemuda tampan berambut putih terlihat tersenyum ramah kearah kamera. Belum sempat aku melihat dengan benar sosok pemuda itu, Naruto merampas majalah itu dari tangan Karin.

Kalau dengan Sasuke Uchiha aku sudah tahu kalau itu hanyalah gosip murahan karena kesalah pahaman, seperti yang dikatakan Naruto tempo hari kepada keluarganya. Tapi Hinata dan pria ini... Toneri Ototsuki...? Apa yang terjadi...?

"Aku melihat Hinata bersama dengan pemuda itu di dua café terkenal di Konoha. Mereka terlihat… ehm… akrab…mungkin.." terlihat betul karin berusaha mencari kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan.

"Toneri… Otosuki…..T….O…!" wajah Naruto memerah seketika, rahangnya mengerat. Apa Hinata berselingkuh…?

"Jadi… sebenarnya pernikahan ini akan dilaksanakan tidak sih…? Kalian membuatku bingung!" Karin merengek tanpa menyadari perubahan sikap Naruto.

"Tidak… Pernikahannya tidak akan dibatalkan Karin!" Naruto mengatakan itu sambil meremas erat majalah yang masih ia pandangi itu.

"Serius…?" Karin memandang Naruto heran.

"Kalau kau benar-benar ingin membatalkannya seperti yang selalu kau katakan, maka ini adalah saat yang paling tepat Naruto! Kalau kau mengatakan alasannya adalah karena Hinata berselingkuh maka keluarga Hyuuga tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa.."

Hyuuga adalah keluarga yang sangat berpengaruh baik itu didunia bisnis maupun di bidang pemerintahan di Konoha. Jadi macam-macam dengan mereka adalah bunuh diri. Namun kondisi perusahaan Uzumaki-Namikaze belakangan ini juga sudah menguat jadi kurasa kehilangan pemodal utama pun tidak akan menjadi masalah utama lagi. Yah… aku kagum dengan anak ini, dia berusaha sangat keras untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan keluarganya.

"Tidak Karin…!" Naruto melemparkan keras majalah yang tadi dipegangnya ke pojok ruangan membuat kami berdua kaget.

"Ehmm… oke…!" Karin menciut, ku akui aku juga sedikit kaget.

"Aku ingin tanggal pernikahan dipercepat Karin…! Tolong siapkan semuanya…!" Naruto berjalan meninggalkan kami kembali ke meja kerjanya.

"Dipercepat bagaimana..?" Mata Karin membulat horor, kami bertukar lirikan. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu, sebenarnya juga sangat kebingungan dengan sikap Naruto. Biasanya dia akan mati-matian mengubah topik pembicaraan setiap kali kami menyinggung tentang pernikahannya. Dia membuat kami mengira kalau pernikahan ini sama sekali tidak diinginkan, lalu apa ini…? Mempercepatnya…?

Tanpa sadar tanganku sudah membuka tas kecil bermotif bunga yang sejak tadi sudah ku pegangi. Apa yang kuliat membuatku kaget, pembalut. Hah…?

"Naruto.. apa ini?" Tanpa babibu aku angkat tinggi-tinggi benda itu kearahnya, kenapa dia menyimpan pembalut..?

"Huh… " Naruto yang terlihat seperti orang melamun dengan sangat banyak pikiran itu melirik kearahku.

"Itu pembalut Shizune… Mia menyimpannya disitu untuk keadaan darurat." Apa-apaan..?

"Kenapa sekertarismu menyimpan pembalut di dalam tas mu hah…?" Aku berteriak keheranan, kemudian di dalam tas kecil itu kudapati masih ada benda lain. Ada sekeping obat penghilang rasa sakit dan juga sebuah buku kecil berwarna merah muda.

 _'Period Tracker',_ pencatat Siklus menstruasi, untuk apa Naruto menyimpan benda ini?

"Kau punya affair dengan seketarismu ya..?" Karin bertanya pada Naruto.

"Apa kau gila...? Itu untuk Hinata!" Naruto menyangkal keras sambil mendelik pada Karin.

"Mia menyimpannya disitu atas perintahku. Hinata sangat senang menyiksaku kau tahu... Dia selalu ingin aku ikut menderita setiap kali ia mengalami saat itu..." Wajah Naruto memerah ketika menjelaskannya.

"Dia tidak pernah membawa sendiri benda itu untuk keadaan darurat! Dia lebih senang merepotkanku dan merengek agar aku membelikannya pembalut dan obat penghilang rasa sakit!" Jadi buku ini milik Hinata. Aku membuka sekilas beberpa halaman, tercatat dengan rapi kapan hari pertama terjadi.

"Kau yang mencatatnya di buku ini...?" Aku melambaikan buku yang kupegang pada Naruto.

"Bukan... Mia yang mencatatnya. Dia bilang dengan begitu akan lebih mudah untuknya mengisiulang stock benda itu tepat waktu."

Insting dokterku bekerja, baiklah mari kita lihat. Hem... siklus mentruasi Hinata datang dengan teratur di awal-awal buku. Menurutku waktu lamanya menstruasi ini hanyalah perkiraan mengingat yang membuatnya bukanlah Hinata sendiri melainkan sekertaris Naruto. Ada catatan kecil bertuliskan _'actual'_ dan _'perkiraan bulan depan'_ diatas beberapa tanggalnya. Mungkin sekertaris Naruto menghitungnya dengan cara itu, dan perkiraan terakhir jatuh pada tanggal dua minggu yang lalu, tidak ada catatan yang mengatakan aktual setelah itu.

"Telat tiga minggu ya..?" gumamku tanpa sadar. Menurut buku ini berarti Hinata sudah telat dua minggu.

"Apanya?" Karin beringsut mendekat ikut memperhatikan. Naruto yang sudah kembali duduk dimejanya menatap kearahku dengan kening berkerut. Tiba-tiba aku sangat ingin mengodanya.

"Kalau menurut buku ini, berarti Hinata sedang hamil Naruto...! Sudah dua minggu!" Aku mengatakannya cengengesan sambil menyikut Karin.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi debaman keras, aku dan Karin sontak melihat kearah Naruto, sumber datangnya suara benturan keras tadi. Naruto berdiri tiba-tiba dari kursninya sehingga membuat benda itu terjengkang jatuh menyentuh lantai. Tapi yang membuatku kaget adalah ekspresi Naruto. Ia terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Apa...?" Ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Tidak... mungkin Hinata... astaga...!" Naruto seperti mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Jangan bilang Kau dan hinata aktif secara seksual Naruto...!" Karin memekik tajam, dikeluarga kami hal itu masih di anggap tabu meski di era modern seperti sekarang. Dan kami sangat bangga dengan hal ini.

"Hinata hamil...?" Naruto berucap pelan.

"Jangan berwajah seperti itu Naruto, aku hanya bercanda...!" mana bisa hal seperti itu diputuskan dengan hanya melihat buku kecil ini kan?

"Hinata Hamil...!" Naruto mengucapkannya dengan lembut, senyum diwajahnya pelan-pelan terbentuk.

"Astaga...! Itu pasti... tentu saja!" Ia mulai tergelak sambil memegangi dadanya. Jadi benar, ternyata mereka sudah melakukannya. Hah... aku bisa melihatnya dari wajah Naruto. Ia terlihat begitu senang.

"Kita belum tahu Naruto, Hinata harus memeriksakan diri-..." kalimatku terhenti ketika Naruto menarik Karin berdiri dan mengajaknya berputar-putar ditengah ruangan.

"Aku akan jadi ayah Karin...! Wuhu...!" Naruto tidak memperdulikan teriakan marah Karin, ia terus memutar-mutar tubuh gadis malang itu dengan wajah dihiasi senyum lebar.

Aku memutuskan menutup mulutku, inilah Naruto yang kukenal, bersemangat dan selalu ceria. Naruto tetaplah seperti itu.

Tapi majalah dipojok ruangan yang memampangkan wajah Toneri membuatku sedikit khawatir. Kuharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

Ok...

Masih ada POV Sai, POV Shikamaru, POV Kurenai dan yang terakhir POV Naruto...


End file.
